Adam Bishop
=Biography= Early Life Bishop was a particularly gifted child. Through his childhood he excelled in sciences and mathematics, in fact, he was so dedicated and experienced in these topics that he had university paid for as a sophomore in highschool. There was one problem, however. Bishop was getting straight E's in history. Although he listened, he refused to do either the homework or the tests. He made a stance that "man as a race couldn't allow itself to be restrained by its past, to be mourning events and wishing we hadn't of done them. We must instead progress into a future not bound by its past deeds." His sophisticated language for his age, and his outstanding academic performance and his connections to several top tier education institutes had him exempt from history all together. Majoring in Chemical Science and Genetic Altering, Bishop was then ejected into the world. And he'd land himself a job in Ayeres Chemical Co. Ayers Chemical This was his first real job in the world, and it was a high paying, highly prestigious job. Ayeres Chemical, at the time, was a major chemicals corporation that enveloped things like plastics, pharmaceuticals, fertilizers and other chemical based goods. During this time Bishop was in a division of men and women that were on the front line of fighting alien bacterias as a means to make humans immune from them (primarily to assist human troops), as well as capture and refine them to better serve humanity and its limitless needs. Six years into his service there and he become restless. What they were discovering, although important, didn't seem groundbreaking. Credit was often shared with numerous other colleague. It was humiliated. So illegally downloading a vast amount of information to a database, he then later filed for his resignation. TransHumans Sciences With a rich resume', and his illegal downloading still unknown to Ayers Chemical, Bishop was accepted to TransHumans Sciences in a heartbeat. And so would commence the most fulfilling experience in his life. Being assigned to the leader of his own staff, Adam Bishop and his willing followers began to loose themselves in a world of research. Unlike his previous work where it scattered itself in numerous topics, much of it serving petty human needs, TransHumans Sciences dedicated itself entirely to nurturing to genetic splicing. Fascination grew into an unhealthy addiction and began to undermine his base values. What did he owe society? What was society worth to him? To whom did he owe his faith to, if any? In his soul searching he discovered Unitology. And all of it made perfect since. The human body was an unfinished project and was as editable as playdoh. And although it wasn't in his power to make humans whole again, he could be an agent of securing its future. So this lead him to become an initiative in the Church of Unitology. Years later, and &485,771 later, he had become a Vested within the Church. It was what began to bring out a deep obsession inside of him. To take a basic, bland human and then introduce change. A change that begins to physically morph his or her body. Mentally and emotionally change them as well. And then throw them in new environments. Watch them adapt. Watch them begin to fade from their humanity. Nine years into his work and Bishop had been a changed man. Without abiding by proper regulations, he introduced his own mixes of injectors and instead of granting the request of a single man whom had wanted to become a Merperson, he injected an experimental drug into the system of the man. The results were horrid. Every pore of the man's body began to weep blood. Bishop, in a move of panic, escaped the scene only to be stopped by security at the front entrance and brought to court. Although BIshop had drained himself dry in order to purchase himself a Vested rank, the Church came to his rescue and defended him in court. He was released, and the family was paid off. Novel Sciences Although his reputation had been shattered, enough strings were pulled to land himself as an independent scientists for Novel Sciences. He was able to choose his place of work and all he'd have to do is accept and complete mini projects sent his way. Using a loan from the Central Bank of Samarkand, he purchased himself a large lot in Nomad Outpost and secluded himself from society and began to invest considerable amounts of his time to his personal projects, and used his pay from Novel Sciences to fund his habits and chip away at the loan. Quotes * "Those that would try to determine what is right or what is wrong are the politicians. And you know what? They play politics. So what they decide isn’t exactly of my concern. I don’t play politics" Category:Humans Category:Characters